Conventionally, when a transdermal analgesic anti-inflammatory adhesive plaster is hyperthermically applied to the skin of an affected area, a configuration has been suggested, in which a disposable heating pad is previously attached to the back side of the drug application surface of an adhesive plaster. In addition, a configuration has been suggested in which protrusions that stimulate pressure points are added to a disposable heating pad for foot, wherein a magnet is used as the protrusion, which is aimed to give effects of improving the symptom of excessive sensitivity to cold as well as warming effects of the disposable heating pad for foot. Furthermore, a configuration has been suggested of a skin patch that is integrated with a disposable heating pad, which is characterized by setting up an adhesive layer on the front or back surface of a bag of a disposable heating pad, wherein the bag of a disposable heating pad is formed by inclusion of an exothermic material therein, further flattening a medicated salve of a Chinese herbal medicine and the like to a sheet, and attaching a release sheet to the surface of the medicated salve to form a skin patch, and attaching the sheet of the skin patch to the adhesive layer of the disposable heating pad, which is intended to attempt synergy effects of warming by the heating pad and hyperthermic stimulation by the skin patch. Furthermore, for a medicated salve that is usable for a long time, it is disclosed that the skin patch is peeled off from the disposable heating pad when exothermic effects of the disposable heating pad disappear, and a new disposable heating pad is attached to the skin patch, whereby to reuse the skin patch.